


A Different Kind Of Sparring

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had learned long ago that sparring with Abby invariably led to something much more intense than most people would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Sparring

He had learned long ago that sparring with Abby invariably led to something much more intense than most people would expect.

The sparring would always start out because one of them needed to hit something or one of them might have a little too much energy that needed to be released. Usually, he would be the one who started it. He’d come into the gym and see Abby going to work on the punching bag and he would challenge her to a spar – knowing that she needed a target who would fight back.

There was never any fear about hurting Abby during a spar. She fought as hard as one of his own soldiers and he realized early on that if he tried to hold back she would do something stupid to invoke his temper. Usually by the time he remembered he was fighting with Abby, they were both so far into it that it was useless to think about backing off.

They had only been dating a short while when he realized that a spar with her would always have an intense payoff for them both.

The first time, surprisingly enough had been in the gym. For a few minutes there had been others watching them and calling out good-natured bets on how long it would be before one of them was on the mat. He made sure to tune the others out so that he could focus more on the woman in front of him and possibly give her pointers for the next time she found herself in a fight.

That should not have been where his attention was, as he learned later.

Somehow, Abby hooked her foot behind his ankle and yanked, causing him to go down. The more surprising thing was that Abby had jumped on him when she did that and she ended up riding his body down to the mat. He felt himself get hard beneath her almost immediately.

He didn’t notice when the onlookers left the gym, his entire focus was narrowed on the woman on top of him.

“Abby,” he breathed out. “Abby…”

“See something you like, love?” She murmured, her eyes dark.

He lifted his hips slightly to push against her. “What do you think?”

She gave him a wicked little smile and brought her hand between their bodies to squeeze his cock through his trousers. He drew in a breath through his teeth. “Oh, you really are enjoying this spar,” she teased.

“Abby,” his voice was a warning growl.

She smiled and squeezed him a little harder, causing him to buck his hips into her hand. “Is there a problem, Captain Becker?”

She was trying to kill him, of this he was sure. 

“If you don’t move your hand and get up, you’re going to find out just what kind of _problem_ I’m having, Miss Maitland.” He watched her eyes darken in reponse to the challenge. “Don’t you dare.” His voice came out in a hiss because Abby’s hand had slipped into his trousers and was squeezing his erection firmly. “Abby…”

Abby's response was to curl her hand around him and squeeze again as she used her free hand to undo his pants. "It suddenly got a bit tight in there, love."

Becker's comment was lost as he clenched teeth to keep himself from reacting to the fact that Abby's hand was doing such wonderful things to him right now.

Abby smiled into his face as she slowly stroked him. "Do you know that each time I move my hand along your cock I can feel you getting even harder?" Her voice held just a hint of teasing as she gently, but firmly, pulled on him.

Becker's hands were clenched into fists at his sides in an attempt to keep himself from grabbing Abby and rolling her onto her back, but he couldn't stop the soft keen that came from his throat as he listened to Abby talk. He didn't know what had gotten into her because he had never seen her act this way in such a public place in all of the time that he had known her.

She leaned forward just enough to run her lips along his neck and up to his ear. "I can see how much you're fighting to stay in control even though I can feel how much you just want to back me up against something and shag me until neither one of us has the energy to stand."

That whimper of desperation could not have come from his throat. He was pretty sure he had never made such a sound in his life. However, he couldn't deny the fact that his hips had lifted against Abby's hand, pressing the overly sensitive tip of his erection harder against her movements. The logical, more controlled part of his brain was telling him that he needed to stop her before someone walked in and there was trouble. The louder, more aroused part of his brain was thinking about how incredibly sexy it was that Abby was giving him a hand job right in the middle of the wrestling mats where anyone might walk into the gym and see them.

Damn it. He wanted her and he wanted her _now_. He wanted to wrap her body around his and hear her yelling his name as she lost her grip on that damnable control of hers.

He groaned in protest when he felt her remove her hand from his cock, even though he was twitching uncontrollaby by now.

All thoughts went out of his head when he heard her voice whispering against his ear again.

"Hilary, how soon can you get to your truck?"


End file.
